Brolly
Brolly (also known as the Legendary Super Saiyan or the Legendary Warrior of Space) was a legendary saiyan warrior and mercenary who served the New Saiyan movement. Biography Early life Brolly was born in c. 742 on an unspecified planet to Paragus and Cishrie, survivors of the destruction of planet Vegeta. The son of two powerful Saiyan warriors, Brolly was gifted with an immense amount of raw power at birth that possibly eclipsed his own father. He was raised on a farm with his parents until, at around the age of five, a hunting party representing the Planet Trade Triumvirate arrived and murdered his mother in front of him. When they next targeted Paragus, Brolly ascended and used his powers to shield himself and his father. Brolly then stuck by his father as Paragus plotted revenge against the entire royal family for the sentence they passed on him years earlier as well as the Triumvirate for the murder of Cishrie. Personality and traits When free of Paragus's control device, Brolly's Saiyan nature became dominant. He thirsted for a good fight from an opponent and loved to destroy things, as shown by his destruction of planet Shamo. He also claimed that if no one had the will to fight him, he would destroy the planet, showcasing his want for a fight. When fully transformed, Brolly seemed to acknowledge his malevolence. It was believed that even though Brolly was driven mad with his birth-given power and the circumstances of his childhood, Brolly had some sanity of said madness. Despite the maniacal appearance, Brolly showed some intelligence: he saw through Paragus's lie of telling him that he was preparing for their escape from New Vegeta when Paragus was using a single-seated space pod. He also deduced Paragus's last-minute plan to have him die in the planet's collision with Comet Camori. He also seemed to have some degree of respect for fighters who attempted to stop him even when the odds were against them, as evidenced by his remark to Nappa and the other Saiyans of Earth that they were very much worthy of their Saiyan blood. Similarly, he seemed to have some loathing of fighters who were all talk and no action, as evidenced by his remark to Vegeta II shortly after he ended up quickly defeating him, calling him a "true piece of trash." Already holding contempt towards Goku and his friends for toppling the organization responsible for killing his mother before giving Brolly the chance for revenge, the defeat and his severe injuries at Goku's hands only exasperated his issues with his fellow Saiyan, resulting in an intense hatred. He appeared almost schizophrenic upon seeing Goku again, often shouting Goku's Saiyan name, "Kakarot", in an exclamatory way. His state of mind seemed almost entirely focused on his sadistic desire for revenge against Goku. Brolly sported several tattoos. It was said that he had a new one done every time after conquering a planet. Powers and abilities Techniques Transformations *Great Ape: Like all other Saiyans, Brolly was able to transform into a Great Ape if he had a tail and gained the necessary amount of Blutz Waves required to transform. *Super Saiyan: In this form, Brolly seemed to gain an unflinching response to attacks. This was first seen when he attacked Goku and was completely unfazed by everything that Goku threw at him. This was especially evident when Goku landed a kick to Brolly's face, slightly bloodying his mouth, only for Brolly to shrug off the injury completely and lick the blood off his mouth. This unflinching response reappeared later on when Vegeta II in Super Saiyan form threw a kick directly to his neck followed by a powerful energy blast to Brolly's back, both of which had minimal effect on him. Also, from what was shown of Brolly's regular Super Saiyan form, he was strong enough to take down Goten and Trunks as Super Saiyans without much effort, as evidenced by how easily he knocked Goten and Trunks out of their Super Saiyan forms at one point in the battle. *Ultra Super Saiyan: While in this ascended transformation, Brolly's strength and durability extraordinarily excelled that of his baseline Super Saiyan form. Brolly's muscle mass also increased by a great amount after transforming. While far stronger in this form, the heavily increased muscle-mass came at a cost of reduced speed and mobility. Though in contrast to others in this form, the massive energy required to maintain this form was more sustainable to him for long periods of time. His power level also rose on several occasions, though whether this was caused by the form or if it was simply Brolly increasing his power level was up to debate. Additionally, the irises and pupils in his eyes disappeared at times. Since the power level in this form was so vast, Brolly had been shown to take extremely powerful attacks without so much as flinching whilst in full defense. The form's effectiveness was shown in full force as he fought two Full-Power Super Saiyans, a few Super Saiyans, and a Super Namek all at the same time while remaining in control for the majority of the fight. He reappeared on Earth, where Gohan could hardly hold his own against the Legendary Super Saiyan. In his Full-Power Super Saiyan transformation, Gohan was able to inflict some damage to Brolly, but not enough to shift the battle in his favor. Appearances Notes and references Category:Saiyans Category:Males Category:Inhabitants of New Vegeta Category:New Saiyan movement members Category:Farmers Category:Bounty hunters Category:Assassins Category:Mercenaries